Heart Of The Beast
by Tonks2006
Summary: (Chapter 3 is up and ready! wahay!) Her dream guy- His worst enemy...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter- everything goes to J.k Rowling I am just a fan writing a fic.

"So- this is how it feels to be a failure… and be depressed" 

The weather that day was extremely bad for a shopping trip in Diagon Alley. Everything was abysmal; rain, wind and the little matter of it being very cold. Some summer's day this turned out to be. It definitely did not help the small business types, someone who wasn't successful and someone who was trying to put their point across to the whole magical world but had no one paying attention to them, and this particular someone was Hermione Granger.

"Oh this is boring" It was apparently so boring that she had resolved to making a village out of the pencils on her stool. "I've been doing this for 2 years, and nobody has signed up! All the hard work I did in Hogwarts isn't even being paid off!!" She slammed down the pencils "And I thought Ron was going to become unsuccessful" stood up and started to pack up. 

While taking down all the posters which spelt out 'S.P.E.W' and 'House elves have a right to!' thinking it couldn't get worse, it unfortunately did. The whole stool collapsed by a huge gust of wind sweeping by.

"THAT IS IT!" a huge group of Slovakian tourists turned around and stared at her for countless minutes until Hermione decided to apparate and leave the pile of rubble by the pavement. 

Hermione arrived at her house finding Ginny banging her head on the kitchen table, surrounded by parchment and coloured quills. She lifted her head and started at Hermione, then fell off her chair and lay flat on her face- on the floor.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Hermione asked

"I'm supposed to design a new dress robe, but none of my ideas are original!" Ginny decided to start doing this weird kind of groan (which strangely sounded like crookshanks) while lying down on the floor. 

Ginny worked in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, and lately she hadn't been able to design anything worthwhile. "Oh, and you got an owl, over there by the sink, I decided to tell the bird to go because I didn't know when you'd be coming back". Hermione walked over to the sink, holding a cheese roll in one hand, and picked up the letter and opened it.

Dear Miss Granger, 

I hope, since your leave from Hogwarts you have been alive and well. I have had news that Mr Potter and Mr Weasley are having tests for Aurors, quite exciting, don't you think? 

I would like to ask you a question in which I know you will not answer quickly. At the end of last year, just before the summer holidays, our Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, left. He got quite fond of our exchange teacher, which inevitably turned out to be a dwarf named Mayella Mullins, and decided to resign. This might not come of a shock to you, but you were an exceptionally wonderful student, and exceedingly intelligent in this particular subject. I would now like to ask you, would you care to take this offer of being Hogwarts' Charms teacher? I'm sure it would help a great deal in your elf campaign.

I do hope you answer me with good news.

Good day to you.

Then it was signed Dumbledore with Head master underneath.

Hermione lifted her head, looked at Ginny (who was still lying flat on her face on the floor) and slumped onto a chair and stared up at the ceiling, while a broad smile was happening across her face.

"I'm taking it!" whispered Hermione.

"Taking what? I told you- that last apple's mine!" Ginny sat up.

"No- the Job! I've had enough of S.P.E.W! If I'm going to get people to notice me, it would help if I has actually noticeable!" Hermione stood up and walked over to the door, and as she was about to turn the door knob she turned around and thanked Ginny for all her advice. 

As Hermione was in the living room writing an answer to Dumbledore, she had left a bewildered Ginny sitting on the tiled floor.

"What did I exactly help her with?" Ginny asked out loud "Oh I feel like jumping out a window" she lay- yet again- flat on her face.

"That's the spirit dear!" Ginny looked up and found the mirror, in the far corner was talking to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: HAIL J.K Rowling!!

Two weeks had past so quick that Hermione didn't realise she would be going into Hogwarts the next day. All the teachers would have to go in a week early before the New Year would start. Hermione had been so busy planning and getting books she would need (still having a few from her years at Hogwarts) to teach her classes. She was looking forward to it so much that she spent around 15 minutes every day thinking about going back to school.

Hermione was sitting in front of the fire when she noticed she hadn't packed for the next day. She ran upstairs leaving Ginny sleeping on the couch, yet again covered in parchment, and dragged two trunks out. One full of books and other equipment and one full of her clothes - and yet she couldn't help thinking, that she was finally going back, to Hogwarts. She sat on her bed and smiled to herself, just as she was going to pick something up an owl came soaring in through the open window. It perched up on her desk and held out its leg, she automatically un-strapped the letter and the owl straight away went flying off. She ripped it open and sat on her bed and began to read it. It was from Harry and Ron. They had both congratulated her on getting the job, and said they would come and visit her as soon as they came home, back from Egypt. 

Hermione lay back on her bed, still clutching the letter and fell asleep without removing all the stuff off her bed or changing in to pyjamas. 

The next morning was hectic. Hermione had brought her trunks downstairs to the kitchen still finding Ginny sleeping on the couch. She decided no to wake her up and would leave her a note, but with all the parchment everywhere she left a sign in the middle of the air saying "Bye Ginny- I'll owl you!! Hermy" and dissapparated, holding her two trunks, to the Hogsmead station, but had to apparate back to the house because she had left crookshanks on the kitchen table.

* * * 

It had taken Hermione quite some time getting through the gates into Hogwarts. Since she had made her trunks float in the air, and was holding crookshanks in her arm, without the carriages it took her 30 minutes to walk up to the castle. After succeeding in getting to the castle, she had to find a way of actually finding someone who would tell her what she would had to do. She opened the giant door and walked in, went up the steps to Mcgonagall's room, still with her trunks floating in front of her, but nobody was in. She knocked several times until she gave up. Then she went down the steps and decided to go to the Great Hall. But fondly enough she didn't get a chance to actually reach it, since she unexpectedly ran into someone…

"Hermione!" someone had called her from behind, she turned around and her trunks dropped with a loud heavy thud on to the floor. It was Draco Malfoy.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She said

"Finding you I guess any who-" but he was interrupted before he could finish.

"Yes but you don't work here!" her voice started to get louder.

"Oh please Granger" Draco's temper had started to rise "I am not in the mood for games. I work here; I am the defence against the dark arts teacher. So, if you don't mind would you please get a move on, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall are waiting for you in his office" he walked passed her and beckoned her with his hand "this way- I don't think there is any need for you in bringing your trunks I shall take them to your quarters, and the password is Humbug. I say we shall see each other at lunch." Hermione still thunderstruck moved to the stairs and started to climb them, still remembering where Dumbledore's office was.

"Why is he here?" she found herself saying, "It looks like he hasn't changed much. He still despises, or was it I was being rude? Oh well- another day goes by." 

Hermione found herself much enjoying that day; she was led to her quarters, thankfully by McGonagall, and had lunch with the whole staff. 

There was a great deal of change to the teachers. Professor Binns, whom was the history teacher, had left and was replaced by a witch apparently by the name of Professor Stoufy (she was Egyptian) and there was also a replacement of the potions teacher. After Snape's death, which was during the war with Voldemort, naturally it was quite easy to find a replacement as so many people wanted the job, and yet again it was a man, however this person was exceedingly attractive. His name was Professor Irving, and he was half German and half Irish, he also had a very nice accent, and Hermione knew all this because she sat next to him during her meal.

"Ah- yes you are the new teacher? For charms?" he asked

"Yes" Hermione smiled while looking at her food and cutting it "I'm really excited but scared of teaching children- what if they dislike me?"

"Ah" he lifted his head and looked her "I'm sure they shall love you. After your first lesson it will seem fun, and easy. Oh and plus, you know everything you're teaching am I right?" Hermione laughed

"Yes I hope you're right"

After a splendid lunch, Hermione decided to get down to a bit of work. She walked out of the hall leaving Mcgonagall and professor Sprout debating about the pondweed attacking the Mer people in the lake. 

As she was walking past the gate, and past the grounds outside, she turned her head to the left noticing someone sitting out on the grass. She stopped and walked over to a pillar and looked out. Who was it? Then she recognised the person.

"I'm- err… I'm sorry" He looked up

"For what exactly? After all I did in the war, helping everyone with Voldemort having to kill my own father and yet you still find it hard to believe that I'm a person? Oh that… well don't worry about it" He smiled at her then carried on looking out across the mountains.

"hmm… are you sure? I could always jump off a cliff or something." She gave a little laugh, quite satisfied with her joke, while he was standing up.

"You are an amazing person Hermione Granger, but you have the most bland sense of humour" and he walked off.

~~

Why- hellooooo!! I thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter on matmice and I'm very sorry I couldn't post up the next chapter… stupid matmice… anyway if anyone has any questions (I know some people have a few from this chapter) ask away and I'll answer them all!

Ohhh do give sudgestions I'd love to hear them… coz I might get in a tight spot once and a while!

Ah yes chapter 3 will shortly be up!

~Tonks2006 xx~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All for J.k and her publishers! 

The next week mainly consisted of Draco's sarcastic remarks (still annoyed with Hermione), Professor Irving's intellectual conversations, planning classes and sleeping. Once, she had free time so she decided to visit Hogsmead. She went to all the usual shops she loved, and at the end she would go to The Three Broomsticks for a quick drink. 

Madam Rosmerta was still working there and she had actually remembered her. She talked to her for a while then turned and found Professor McGonagall sitting round a table with other teachers, and sadly enough Draco was there to.

'Oh- Hermione! I never knew you came in today! Come- come!" Hermione walked over to them and greeted them.

"Afternoon Professor Mcgonagall. Professor Spro-"

"For Heavens sake Hermione!" Professor McGonagall had shouted at her, she was taken back and so was everyone else. "Call me Minerva!" she was drinking FireWhisky and it looked quite obvious she was a bit "High" but she had always told her to call her Minerva now she was a teacher along her side. Hermione smiled a faint smile and sat down. 

From what she heard, they were talking about a mirror in the prefect bathroom. It would break and shatter whenever someone would walk past, and then re-form automatically, and they were thinking for a charm to stop it. It looked like someone from the 7 years who had left Hogwarts for good, decided to make a remembrance charm. You see when it shattered the glass on the floor would form "Long live the Magickans!" and re-form a mirror afterwards. Plus they had somehow put a sticking charm on the back of the mirror so it wouldn't come down. The mirror would also detect someone was there, even with an invisibility cloak on.

"I think it senses our bio-rhythms" Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes quite true Professor" It was Draco who answered her theory

"What do you think we should do Hermione?" Irving had asked.

"Well- it wont come down will it? Then it will have to stay up. I could do a freezing charm for you. However it is complicated. It would take around 7 hours or so, tempering with time and all. And as soon as I do freeze it, I could place a sign in honour of the Magickans… something that will obviously not hurt students. Maybe I could enter them in to the History of Students Book?" Everyone was nodding, but Draco was nodding quite slowly.

"However-" Trelawney was sitting in the far side of the table, and she hadn't noticed her. Actually she hadn't noticed her once since she arrived. "My mystic ball gave me a sign yesterday. That mirror shall bring great death to the person whom decides to stop its dark deeds. That mirror was not set up by any student, but by death eaters!" Hermione rolled her eyes, but was surprised to find Trelawney there.

"It's nice to see you to" said Hermione and strangely Draco laughed "Where have you been by the way Sybil?"

Trelawney looked over her glasses, finding it strange that she called her Sybil so easily, instead of Professor "Ah yes the stars told me you would be taking this job. But I am surprised that you asked such a question. It is not merely the fact where I have been. It is how I have been, I have been in a dreadful states. Due to my works in the Himalayan Mountains, I have been working in a Yeti charity place. A favour for Dumbledore you see. And half way through it I caught the Yetimoko flu. So I ended up coming late you see"

"Oh no you didn't! You visited your parents and you got cosy there so you stayed. Stop lying Sybil" It was Professor Sprout shouting this time.

"Me? Lie? I think not!" Trelawney was now standing on two feet opposite professor Sprout.

Hermione smiled and excused herself. As soon as she opened the door and was about to leave she heard Professor Sprout shout, "Oh shut up you fool! I've had enough of your nonsense; you should go back and leave it to Firenze! You don't understand a thing!" and then Trelawney "Me? Shut up? I have you know- my Witch-Q is higher than yours!" and just before the door closed "You? A high Witch-Q? Your Witch-Q is like a set of rusty spoons!"

Hermione got back to the castle and went to her chamber and since it was a lovely day she decided to do her work outside.

When she reached the grounds, she looked up finding the mountains heavenly situated in the distance, with a few clouds near it, and huge trees surrounding it. She sat on the step and took out her books and parchment, gave a little sigh and went deep into her work.

Around 2 hours had past and the sun was beginning to set, just as she lifted her head she found Professor Irving sitting next to her.

"AGGGHHH!!" shouted Hermione

"Oh- hello, just admiring the lovely scenery." He smiled "You know I've been sitting here for a half hour and you didn't notice me?" 

"Oh I'm sorry you should have tapped me- or something"

"It's quite alright- you just looked to peaceful to be interrupted. You know something- you look so beautiful when you are working. The other day when Professor Sprout needed help with something, I saw you helping her and you seemed to deep in your work, so- what's the word? Tranquil" He gave a little chuckle and turned to face her. Hermione's eyes were reflecting the sunlight and glistened as the sun set. She smiled and looked at him. His face was so perfectly shaped. His dark brown hair, all bouncy and full of colour, and his unique shaped jaw. She moved her face nearer to his, and he did the same. His eyes were a fantastic hazelnut and his lips were thin and gentile. 

"Well, how much longer do you propose to sit out here? Dinner is ready," he asked.

"Oh just until the sun sets" said Hermione

"Then I shall wait with you, and escort you to dinner" He smiled and picked up one of her books and began to read it. She smiled at him then turned and began to write, while he laid on his back reading.

Meanwhile, just over by the pillar Draco had been looking for Hermione to inform her that dinner was ready. He'd searched her quarters and the library (which was shut so she couldn't have been in there) and he'd searched her classroom. He was about to give up when he turned his head to the left and found her sitting out on the grounds writing. He gave a little sigh and smiled, but just as he was about to go outside, someone beside her sat up. He stood frozen by the pillar.

He felt as if a stone had just dropped in his stomach as if someone had given him a locus potion. It was Irving, but he was supposed to be at the table, while he went looking for her.

_Why was he with her? _ He found himself thinking

_How could he have known she was there?_

_Why her? Couldn't he leave her alone?_

And what in God's name does she see in him- sure he's attractive and intelligent but that isn't anything worthwhile! 

Snap out of it Draco- that isn't the point!

Yeah but still… nice to know- Draco had resolved to hitting his forehead, with his palm, to stop thinking about Hermione in-that-way.

I have to warn her.

He might do something.

But she wouldn't believe him.

It's ok; he wouldn't do anything now it's too early. 

Draco began to step back just as they stood up. He ran over to the nearest classroom and shut the door. Leaving it slightly open for him to see what was going on. But all he could see was Hermione making her way to the Great Hall, and as she was out of sight he opened the door, took a step out slightly, head first, still looking out at where Hermione has left. When he was about to take another step he bumped into something, he looked up and found Irving there. He stood up straight and looked at him.

"Right- sorry" Draco coughed

"Why were you there?" Irving demanded

"Why was I where?" Draco mocked.

"In the class room you dolt"

"Now now Irving, no need for that kind of vocabulary" He found Irving was smiling

"Ah Draco, you'll never learn. A fool always on the wrong side. Knowing something bad will happen, you wont let it go. Or at least try and forget about it. Just like your father"

"I am nothing like my father" Draco said through gritted teeth "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to dinner" He walked off quickly to the Great hall, cursing Irving under his breath.

~~~

Ahhh yes… hehe this will do nicely! I hope you all liked that chapter!

An answer to a question some of you asked about in the second chapter. That person was Draco. I didn't realise it wasn't obvious I'm sorry! Hermione apologised for being rude when she first saw him at Hogwarts… if you still don't get it ask and I'll explain more fully! And thank-you all for your reviews!! Take care!

~Tonks2006 x ~


End file.
